Destroyed
by towriteortoread
Summary: Oliver destroys the foundry when his heart is destroyed... basically a one-shot written in 20 minutes about what Oliver would do if he caught Ray and Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

So far there had only been three times that the foundry had been poorly damaged. Once when Oliver fought off his personal demons as he hallucinated. Another time was when Slade invaded the foundry, taking the team by surprise and invoking a small battle that totaled equipment. The third time had been when Roy had went of his Mirakuru rage, and that was only Felicity's poor computers that were badly damaged. The foundry went weeks in peace, despite many small spats and full-blown yelling wars, the foundry itself was left tidied and everything in it's place.

According to Felicity the foundry would be a heap of dirty undershirts, unclean mats, scattered weapons, and out of date computers if it wasn't for her. All three men somewhat agreed that without their dear Felicity keeping things in place that the Foundry wouldn't be a Foundry but more of an unkempt man-cave. Oliver knew that Felicity needed the clean to work, he had watched her too many times arrange her desk neatly as his EA, her desk in the IT office had been immaculate as well. Often times Roy would strew randoms objects across the foundry's floor or across her desk to tick Felicity off and as pesky as it was it was all in good fun that Roy made Felicity's blood boil. But on the days that didn't agree with Felicity, all of her men found themselves tidying up to help better her mood.

One could say that when the foundry was damaged, so was Felicity's attitude. When Oliver had wrecked it Felicity had felt beyond worried, and angry that he hadn't expressed what was going on. After Slade destroyed the foundry Felicity had felt betrayed, like her home had been invaded and she was angry. For Roy, when he totaled her precious computers Felicity expressed concern but also a hell of a lot of fury. The foundry was Felicity's second home, her special space, her accomplishment and to mess with that was to mess with Felicity.

As Oliver ripped through the foundry the afternoon he wasn't intentionally tearing it apart to hurt the girl that he had found himself in love with, the foundry just happened to be something he could easily destroy as his anger rippled through him. His fist shattered holes into the pristine glass cases and he toppled over trays at the med-table. While he destroyed seemingly everything in his path he left one spot of the foundry in place. Of course nothing in the foundry deserved the beating that Oliver was giving it, Digg's well set-up training area didn't deserve to be wrecked and Roy's handmade targets didn't deserve to be ripped down but above all Felicity's computer station deserved nothing and so Oliver let it be while his anger ruined everything else.

After ripping apart the Foundry Oliver found himself sitting against a pillar and thinking about avoidable his anger had been. This morning when he texted Felicity asking if she would work with him at the foundry today had started all the drama. Over the last two months, two months ago being the night that in reverse Oliver admitted that he loved his girl Friday and kissed her, Oliver and Felicity had fallen out of step and were in the process of getting back in sync. Felicity had kissed Barry but that didn't last long and Oliver was satisfied after her infatuation with the man-child had ended and it had brought them back almost to where they once were.

Sure Oliver knew Ray had been pursuing Felicity. From one man to another he had known that Palmer wasn't only after her IT skills and Oliver understood when Felicity gave up her part-time job to take his offer as head of IT. Did it aggravate Oliver to see Felicity attending events with Palmer of course it did but he knew he couldn't be angry so he tried to brush it off and move forwarded in mending his relationship with Felicity. So after she attended her fifth event since beginning to work for Palmer in the last month, Oliver decided it was his turn to somewhat demand her time. He texted her and asked her to work with him this morning at the foundry and she said she would. In his excitement he had ignored her message about "meeting him there" and he had taken it upon himself to go and pick her up.

Ignoring the unfamiliar car parked parallel behind her own, Oliver had proceeded to waltz up her townhome stairs and knock loudly on her door. While he waited for Felicity and her always chipper ponytail to answer he smiled at her elderly neighbor, admired her fall wreath, checked for potential security threats, and contemplated barging through the door before he knocked again. Louder were his knocks and his heart rate spiked a little because he knew that Felicity had been awake and that she should have answered by now, but he could hear the sound of her light footsteps coming from the other side of the door and he kept himself statue-still as he waited.

From behind a cracked door Oliver could see Felicity. She was makeup-less and her hair was unusually tied up in a messy bun atop her head. She had barely opened to door to peek up at him. She wore a pair of rounded glasses, he knew that these were the glasses she wore when she had headaches, and he could see a pair of fuzzy socks bunched up at her ankles.

"Hi," Oliver had smiled.

Felicity had looked tired, worn out actually, but she had a glow to her skin.

"Uhm Oliver," she stuttered, "I thought I was meeting you at the Foundry in like an hour or so."

"Yeah well I just thought I'd stop by and we could go together, maybe get some Big Belly on the way."

She hadn't looked at him once while he spoke. She studied her feet or glanced behind the door. Oliver had chucked it up to her being embarrassed about her attire and her current state of being at the moment but he had been beyond wrong.

Another set of footsteps could be heard shuffling loudly down the stairs. Felicity's eyes widened to better fit her frames and confusion clouded Oliver's mind. From behind the door came a shirtless Ray Palmer. His hand crept over the side of the door to pull it open wider and reveal a scene Oliver had only had nightmares about.

"Oh," Ray huffed, "I thought it was our Bagel-To-You delivery."

In front of Oliver was a half naked Ray Palmer, he wore a pair of low-sitting sweatpants and he was shirtless. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were wide. Ray side-glanced at Felicity who seemed frozen in place. The back of his knuckles traced her jaw line and her ice melted. Felicity shifted, making eye contact with no one and Oliver took her in. She was in fuzzy socks, yes, and she had her messy ponytail too but she was also in an oversized button-up shirt that barely fell passed her bottom and her legs were bare. Oliver was ready to vomit and fight at the same time.

Instead of doing either Oliver had just mumbled a "sorry" and hurried off, ignoring Felicity's cry of his name. He raced back to the foundry, destroyed it, and was now sitting against a pillar in disgust. He hadn't destroyed the foundry to piss her off but if that had been his goal then it was well accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Felicity apologized to Oliver for finding out that she was dating Ray the way that he did, Oliver felt like it was him that needed to apologize. Diggle had been furious when he came down the stairs after Oliver had wrecked the foundry. Digg expressed to Oliver that Felicity had called him crying, adding salt to Oliver's wound, wanting Digg to find Oliver and make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

"She knows you too well," Digg said as he went to grab the broom, "the first thing you do is something stupid."

"I was angry," Oliver spat back, "I still am."

"Oh you're mad are you? Mad that Felicity found someone who wasn't going to play with her emotions, someone who as far as I am concerned is a great guy and adores her, you cannot, no you do not deserve to be mad at her."

"I told her that I loved her Digg, I can be mad."

"Yeah I know, that's twice now. The first time you told her you were trying to fool a madman and the second time you did to essentially break up with her."

Oliver wasn't a man to make someone chose, he learned pain and heartbreak from choices. Chose between Sara or Shado, his mother or Thea, the Arrow or himself. Oliver was a man that disliked choices and he never liked to give people ultimatums. But as a month passed with Felicity and Ray dating, he wanted to lay it on the table for his girl Friday. Chose between Ray and the Arrow.

Besides the face that Oliver knew that was a selfish and cruel decision to give Felicity, Oliver couldn't ask her to chose because he was afraid of her answer. Would she chose her new boyfriend over him? Felicity had told Oliver that she wasn't going to spend her life down in the foundry, she wasn't going to wait for him to die down there. It had broken Oliver's heart to hear those words, not that he expected Felicity to spend the rest of her life devoted to their cause, but he hadn't had the idea of her not being with him put into perspective yet.

Tonight was the fourth night in a row that Oliver had pondered what Felicity had said to him. It was mainly because he was left pacing around the empty foundry waiting for Felicity to show up. Roy spent time blowing off steam by patrolling constantly, Digg was on father duty until 10 pm sharp, and Felicity usually worked until 6. It was quarter after nine and this was the fourth night now that Felicity was late. She had stopped telling everyone if she had a date because the tension that instantly appeared and remained was too much for her. So now she showed up late to the foundry or to Big Belly or to wherever they were supposed to be at.

From across the room Oliver's phone began to trill and Oliver hurried to it expecting it to be Felicity mumbling an apology and offering Oliver some peace. He was always somewhat on edge without her around. However the caller ID disappointed him as it flashed Roy's name repeatedly.

"Talk to me," Oliver demanded into the phone.

"It's QC Oliver," Roy panted, "it's QC and there was a business meeting taking place and…"

Oliver didn't need to hear anymore. His suit was already half on, he quickly zipped his hood up and was bolting for his bike. Oliver didn't even know what he was going into, what was wrong with QC, but he knew that Felicity was there and she was in trouble. That was always his reaction, he never knew the whole story but if he knew that it was Felicity then he didn't hesitate to run to the problem.

As Oliver sped through the streets his phone trilled again and again. Not being able to check the caller ID was part of the reason why he didn't answer but also the fact that the three seconds that it took for him to press the button to answer the call was three seconds without his focus and his mind it slowed him down. But his phone didn't stop and Oliver had no choice but to answer.

"What," Oliver growled as he revved his bike to make up for those three seconds.

"It's Lance," the captain spoke quickly, "we have a situation."

"I know, I'm on my way."

"I don't think you know though. There's a hostage situation, 20th floor, executive floor."

"Lance I know that Miss Smoak is in there," Oliver grumbled. He was getting closer to QC.

"She's the only hostage man, she's the only one they took and there is no one else up there with her and the tweaked out man and his gun. There are no eyes and ears because he made her hack everything and block all access, she's alone and we're in the dark," Lance huffed out quickly.

Oliver sped faster, seeing the flashing lights and hearing the commotion. He spotted Roy off to the side in his suit and he nodded to give Roy permission to head in. The bike was left around the corner and Oliver sprinted towards the building. He wanted to be seen going in there, wanted there to be some sort of way that Felicity knew he would save her, if there was any communication going on then she would hear that he was there, that he was coming to get her.

Right as Oliver sprinted by a strong hand gripped his arm. Quickly he whipped around to see a wide-eyed Ray Palmer. His hair was mussed up and his tie was undone. He looked scared and pitiful and Oliver was angry with him. How does a man let someone take Felicity away? How could Ray leave her unprotected?

"You've got to save her," Ray pleaded, "please, I think I love her and i couldn't save her so you have to!"

Oliver was too quick to rip his arm from Ray's hold. He was angrier now, furious! Ray couldn't love Felicity. And now he knew that Ray didn't deserve Felicity. Oliver ran up all twenty flights of stairs, anger pushing him forward. He found himself on the executive floor and he heard silence. Roy was somewhere hidden up here, so he wasn't alone, but the silence scared him.

This was too nostalgic for him, racing to QC to save a hostage Felicity from a madman. Just like the time before, Oliver was ready to kill for her. Although he had help now and another option than just killing, the rage inside of Oliver was pushing Oliver and nothing else. When he saw Felicity tied to the chair, her face was calm with a hint of anger similar to the time when Roy had tried to use her computers to tweet. Of course she was unaffected by being held hostage, Oliver felt a pang of guilt for that.

Pacing behind her was a man who looked like he had one too many cups of coffee. Obviously it wasn't coffee that had this man hyped up but Oliver couldn't care less about what he was on, mission was to get Felicity out and safe. The mission was fairly easy, the man was pyscho and tried shooting Oliver and Roy came out to help handle the situation. As the madman rambled on about keeping pretty blondes in his pocket while firing off random bullets, Oliver was able to free Felicity.

Roy handled the madman, called him tweaker a few times so Oliver knew that would be the name in the papers. Felicity stayed and made sure that the guy was taken care of before thanking her boys and heading for the elevator. Oliver hurried out so that he could change and be seen at the scene of the crime so no one would be suspicious.

Immediately Felicity had been taken into the hands of the police for questioning and medical attention, giving Oliver time to change and make his way through the crowd. Honestly all he wanted to do was touch her, make sure, even though he knew, that she was safe. When he arrived at the front of the police tape he made eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes and she smiled at him. When she was released she hurried to his side.

"Thanks Oliver," she murmured as she kissed his cheek.

Oliver was in the process of leaning down and caressing her arm when she dashed away from his touch and off into the crowd. He followed her blonde, bobbing ponytail and watched as Felicity hopped into the welcoming arms of Ray Palmer. His arms wrapped around her body and she clung to him. He was speaking to her quickly and she was nodding and smiling and laughing as he prodded her and gave her several once-overs.

It probably wasn't Felicity making her choice because she had yet to be given an ultimatum to have to choose but to Oliver it felt like she had. She ran to Ray to seek his comfort and Oliver ran to the empty foundry to seek it's solitude.


	3. Chapter 3

In Felicity's rush around her apartment she had managed to lose her phone somewhere, meaning she missed all seven of Oliver's calls, four of Digg's, and two of Roy's, causing the panic of 2014. While she was applying mascara she was startled by a banging on her door, followed by a bellowing Oliver Queen.

"Felicity! Felicity!"

With a relieved and irritated sigh Felicity shuffled out to the front door and let in all of ehr over-dramatic and worrisome men. Groaning was Roy who pouted when he saw Felicity in her baby blue, satin robe and hair in a tangle of unfixed curls. This was not the first time that Felicity had misplaced her phone during her two hour long prep-session and this is also not the first time that her men had barged in either.

"I'm going to buy three more phones if this continues to happen," Felicity sighed. Her tube of mascara was still in her hand and her other hand was now placed on her cocked out hip.

"Start keeping your phone on you at all times then," Oliver challenged.

"Oliver you know that I am never more than five feet from my phone but we have all discussed that I like to have my 'beauty' time to myself."

Diggle rested on the couch, reaching into Felicity's bowl of candy on her coffee table. The boys always acted nicer when she had treats for them. Roy snuck a few pieces before he settled next to Digg. Oliver remained standing and took in Felicity's appearance.

Too often had Oliver seen her in this get-up. Prepping for a gala, Felicity spent two hours in her too short, satin robe that Oliver enjoyed too much. She would curl her hair and then tie it back to fix her make up and apply polish to her finger and toe nails. She would relax and eat all of her favorite chocolate, it ridded her of nerves, and then she would fix her hair and apply final touches. This was Felicity's process for getting ready for big events, Oliver and Digg had sat through a few, barged into a few, and been subject to wait outside on account of being three minutes too early a few times.

"Looking good 'Licity," Roy said in between chewing his candy.

"Thank you," Felicity smiled, "I was in the process of making my face look decent before you three threw me off."

"Your face always looks more than decent," Digg chimed in.

Felicity blushed deeply and Oliver grinned, he knew she loved the approval of her boys. She had always been appreciate of their opinions. Felicity loved showing them her new outfits, new shoes, new accessories, etc.

"Where are you going?" Oliver blurted.

Then Felicity blushed again, her eyes dropping to the floor and she started to fiddle with her mascara. Diggle and Roy sat at full attention now. Oliver straightened up and waited, anxious and angry. She looked like the kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"I'm going to the QC gala," Felicity mumbled.

Suddenly Digg and Roy laughed at some inside joke and Felicity gave them both pointed looks. It made sense to Oliver for Felicity to be attending, she was now head of applied sciences at QC. Going to this event is what heads of departments did, especially for their own company. Oliver knew first hand, she was probably expected to be here.

"Felicity there is no need to feel like you can't share this with us," Oliver started, "we're all happy for your position and your success."

Roy laughed harder and Felicity stuck her tongue out at him and with a huff spun on her heels to finish. Oliver was still confused but the men fell into their usual routine of waiting for her. Sure, they're not taking her with them tonight but they could still see her out, walk her to her car.

About half an hour later and seven games deep of tic-tac-toe, Felicity stepped back into her living room. With her hair up in a French twist with a few curls hanging loose and dressed in a long, fitted deep blue gown, Felicity had all three heads turned. Roy let a low whistle go and Felicity blushed. She spun on her silver heels and struck a cute pose.

If there was one sure thing that Oliver missed about being the CEO was this, this Felicity. Beautiful everyday in her dresses, skirts, yoga pants, Tech Village uniform, etc., but Felicity was a girl who went from a 10 to a 20 with a curling iron and eye liner. Oliver had always secretly enjoyed forcing her to go with him to these events and he knew she secretly enjoyed them too. She loved playing dress up, he enjoyed what she dressed in.

"You look beautiful," Oliver murmured.

Again she blushed, deeper. Her eyes searched the floor and then found his suddenly, taking him by surprise. Felicity smiled at Oliver and all he could remember was being in that hospital hallway with her. As if the same memory crossed her mind at the same time, her eyes dropped back down to the floor. It was a shame that her memory of that night was tainted with pain while his was filled with an odd hope.

"Guys," Felicity shuffled her feet, "I love you all but I have to go soon and I'm glad you all think I look great but I think you all should go now so that I can be on my way."

"Is that so," Roy chuckled.

Diggle nudged Roy and Felicity looked exasperated suddenly. Her eyes flew to the clock above her TV and Digg made the first move to stand. She sighed happily and Digg hummed to get Roy's attention.

"Oh," Roy sighed, "but I want to see this."

"Want to see what," Oliver asked through his teeth. He wasn't enjoying not being in on the apparent joke.

Right then the doorbell rang and a familiar voice called out.

"I found the cat 'Licity," Ray Palmer's voice echoed. Oliver growled internally.


End file.
